


Bonded

by dunkindonts



Series: Witch/Familiar AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Familiar Dean, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn’t stupid. He knows why he can hear Dean’s thoughts in his head. Somehow, during the night, they had bonded. And he really didn’t mind. It was quick and easy, obviously meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> hey look I actually wrote a second part?? woo go me
> 
> unoriginal title is still unoriginal sorry
> 
> I actually have more inspiration now so this might update again soon

When Castiel wakes up to sunlight streaming through the window, he feels inexplicably _greater_. As if some higher power crept in in the night and left a second consciousness in his mind. He can feel a steady stream of half-formed thoughts floating alongside his own. Thoughts of safety, home, and warmth. 

It takes him a moment to wake up fully, and acknowledge the body curled into him, the short hairs that are tickling his nose.

It takes him another moment to realize that the new thoughts are coming from the still asleep man in his arms. The events of the night before come rushing back to him and he understands the importance of the safety Dean feels right now. His hand is still resting on Dean’s shoulder, and he can feel the muscles shifting under the skin as the other man slowly wakes up.

Castiel isn’t stupid. He knows why he can hear Dean’s thoughts in his head. Somehow, during the night, they had bonded. And he really didn’t mind. It was quick and easy, obviously meant to be.

So when he presses his nose into Dean’s hair and sends the words _Hello Dean_ into Dean’s mind, he’s expecting a little confusion. Maybe a soft smile when he understands. A laugh, if he’s lucky.

What’s he’s not expecting is for Dean to automatically tense up and push himself out of Cas’ arms, falling off the bed in his hurry to get away. Castiel stares at him feeling the fear pulsing off his curled form in waves.

“Dean? Dean, what’s wrong?”

The only response is a litany of “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” and the constant shaking of Dean’s head.

Castiel climbs out of the bed, reaching an arm towards his familiar, frowning when he flinches away. “I don’t think you have anything to apologize for.”

“I bound myself to you without permission and now when you realize I’m not worth anything I won’t be able to leave and shit shit _shit_.” He lets it all out in a single breath, not meeting Cas’ eyes.

“First of all,” Castiel says quietly, sitting down next to him. “You didn’t bond yourself to me without permission. We were both asleep and there was nothing you could have done. And second, I don’t believe for a minute that you’re worthless. How could you think that of yourself?”

“S’what everyone says.”

“Not me.” Castiel fits himself alongside Dean’s back, letting emotions flow freely through the bond. Dean gasps when they hit him and he seems to relax into the hold, reassured for now. Cas runs his hands up and down Dean’s arms, surprised when he finds the edge of a raised scar on the shoulder.

He frowns, spreading his fingers over the mark, certain he hadn’t seen any marks on the shoulders when he handed Dean the pajamas last night. When he slides over to get a better look at it, Dean glances over at him, confusion written in his features. The confusion only grows at Cas’ sharp intake of breath.

There, on Dean’s shoulder, is a scar shaped almost exactly like a handprint.

Cas reaches out a hand and fits it over the mark and a shock runs through him both. Cas watches the goosebumps fade along Dean’s skin and whispers. “It seems I left a mark on you.”

Dean nods. “I’d say so.”

“Does it,”  He squints at the red scar. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s actually feels nice.” Cas shifts one of his fingers slightly and can feel the pleasure radiating from Dean. “Like, really nice.”

It goes quiet after that, Cas leaves his hand on Dean’s shoulder, watching and feeling the other man’s reactions to miniscule movements. The soft sunlight shoots highlights through his hair, the freckles on his cheeks stand out against a light blush, his bottle green eyes watch Castiel carefully. He’s still bone thin and the scratches on his arms look infected, but Cas can’t help but think that he’s beautiful.

The blush on Dean’s cheeks darkens and as he ducks his head, Cas realizes he probably heard that last thought. Oops.

“Y’know,” Dean mumbles. “You’re not that bad yourself.”

It’s Cas’ turn to blush and he allows himself to consider the possibility of kissing those red lips. Dean looks up at him, gazing under long lashes, and Cas isn’t just considering it anymore. He leans forward, setting his palm on the side of Dean’s face. Their lips have just barely touched and Cas can already tell this is going to be the best damn kiss of his life when they’re interrupted by a shrill ringing.

Cas jerks away. “ _Shit._ ”

“What is it?” Dean sounds dazed, unconsciously leaning forward, and Cas wonders just how long it’s been since he had actual human contact.

“Not you.” Castiel says hurriedly as he grabs his phone from the bedside table. “Hey, Balthazar. No, no. I’m just running a little late this morning. Yes, I’ll be there. Don’t let Zachariah do anything stupid.”

He shoots Dean an apologetic smile (one he really means, because he really did want to continue with that kiss and whatever it would lead to) as he begins to rush about the room, getting ready. “I’m late for work.”

He senses a pulse of understanding from Dean, who does his best to get out of his way. When he comes out of the bathroom, chin still damp from shaving, the lighter-haired man is asleep on the bed, breathing in the scent from Castiel’s pillow.

Cas smiles to himself as he runs a hand through his hair, trying to comb it out a little. He scribbles a note to leave on the kitchen table, telling Dean to help himself to whatever’s in the fridge and that he’ll be home around seven.

He can only hope Dean will still be there.

~

Work is awful, and Castiel can’t help but feel relieved it’s over as he unlocks the door. The entire apartment is dark and quiet, and for a moment he thinks Dean’s left. But the sweep of magic he sends through the house reveals there’s one living thing hanging around in the bedroom. He sets his keys and briefcase on the table, padding over the bedroom door and pushing it open as softly as he can.

“Dean?”

There’s dark shape curled up at the end of the bed and as Cas calls out, two ears perk up. He flicks the light on and steps over to scratch behind the dog’s ears. “You’re very handsome in this form too.” But seeing Dean in this form also just served to remind Cas that he was severely underfed and had wounds on his arms that needed treatment. “But I want to talk to you.”

The dog whines once, long and low, before Dean is sitting in his place, back in his old t-shirt, Cas’ hand in his hair.

“We need to get you more clothes.” Cas says, fingering the hem of one ratted sleeve. “But first,” He took Dean’s wrist in his hand and flipped it so he could look at the scratches on his forearm. “We need to get these cleaned up.”

Dean pulls his arms away. “I’m fine. It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does.” Cas can tell there’s a story behind the injuries Dean isn’t going to share anytime soon, but they still need to be cleaned. “I don’t need to know about them, but you have to take care of yourself. So come with me.”

He brings Dean into the small bathroom and has him sit on the edge of the bathtub while he searches for the brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some bandages.

“This may sting.” He warns, as he pours the clear liquid over Dean’s arms. Dean’s only reaction is a quiet hiss of pain and he’s quick to wipe away the tears welling up in his eyes. He holds his arms out so Cas can wrap the white bandage around it.

“There.” Cas says as he finishes. “We’ll just have to check them every day or so to make sure they’re not infected. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean says quietly. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas holds Dean’s hands in his own for a while, the backs of his hands resting on Dean’s knees. He looks into Dean’s eyes and wonders what Dean is thinking.

He jumps a little as he sees the smile in Dean’s eyes and hears his voice in his head. _I’m thinking you should kiss me._

Castiel lets out a soft laugh, before closing the gap and pressing his lips to Dean’s, because who is he to say no to that?


End file.
